1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface treating pads, and, more specifically, to a novel layered treating pad of lofty low-density abrasive product having a plurality of renewable working surfaces.
2. Prior Art
The low-density abrasive products of the type defined in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593 and sold under the registered trademark "Scotch-Brite" by the 3M Company of St. Paul, MN. have found great commercial success in use as floor treating pads. This type of abrasive product is typically formed of crimped staple fibers which have been formed into a mat and impregnated with resinous binder and abrasive. The pads are available in any of a wide variety of types to provide many functions. Some pads are extremely abrasive and are desirably used for wax stripping and cleaning floor surfaces which are heavily encrusted with soil. Others are mildly abrasive and are typically used for floor polishing, with or without the prior application of wax.
The pads of this type are typically cut in a circular shape to be used in conjunction with a floor polishing machine. The pads may also be rectangular or of other shapes depending upon the equipment with which they are to be used. Such machines have a means for engaging or holding a pad thereon while rotating the pad against the surface being treated. One highly commercially successful engaging means is that described by Kleemeier et al is U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,001.
When used, such pads become soiled on their working surfaces, either with soil removed from the surface being treated or because of a wax build-up on the working surface of the pad, if the floor pad is used in a spray cleaning operation, or a combination of these. Spray cleaning involves applying (e.g., by spraying with an aerosol or mechanical sprayer) small amounts of liquid cleaner-polish composition on the floor followed by passing the machine fitted with the pad over the applied liquid to cause cleaning, drying and polishing. After one side of the pad becomes soiled it is customary to merely invert the pad and use the opposite side which is typically of the same construction as the first side until it too becomes soiled.
Thereafter, the pad is either discarded or attempts are made to rejuvenate it. Rejuvenation has been accomplished by washing the pad in a washing machine or by merely flushing out the debris of pad with high pressure fluids. Washing is not desirable since it weakens the pad and changes its performance. Flushing is also not completely desirable since it does not remove all of the debris and the pad will not perform after flushing for the same length of time or in the same manner as a new pad.